The Promise Of The Heart
by diamondtigress
Summary: The battle with Naraku is done.Inuyasha is dying.When he dies his spirt comes back to talk to Kagome.What will happen?Can she move on?


****

The Promise Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

****

(A/N)-This is my first try at a fic so please don't be too harsh. I would like to see what people think ,if I should continue to write or not.

__

Kagome's thoughts

~Inuyasha's thoughts~

Fate,Destiny,and Love. The three things that survive in this living realm. Fate,Destiny,and Love were not kind to me. The battle with Naraku is over. Kohaku was finally put to rest along with Kikyou. Sango was devastated, but Miroku was there for her and for once he did not grope her. They both fought splendid. Mirkou's air rip is gone. They are both happy together you can see it in her eyes. Sango took the shard out of Kohaku's back ending his life. Kikyou disappeared after Naraku was destroyed. Shippo also put up a brave fight, staying by my side the whole time. I, myself killed Kagura along with Kanna with my purity arrows. Not too long after that Naraku got his final blow by Inuyasha. Inuyasha…my love. Inuyasha used his Kaze No Kizu to save my life once again as Naraku was heading towards me for the final shards. Inuyasha jumped in front of me and used the Kaze No Kizu, but before it could reach Naraku one of his arms slashed through Inuyasha's chest leaving a fatal wound. The Kaze No Kizu by then reached Naraku and destroyed him. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and fell unconscious to the ground dripping blood. I rushed to his side but was not able to do anything. I sobbed into his chest until I could no longer breathe. Sleep then overcame me as I fell into a world of darkness. When I awoke I was in Kaede's hut.

"So your awake." Sango said.

"Kagomeeee." Shippo threw himself into my chest and sobbed wildly.

"I thought you were hurt." He sobbed.

"I'm fine Shippo-Chan." I stated trying to calm down the little kitsune youkai.

"Hello Lady Kagome , its good to see you awake." I looked behind me to see Miroku leaning against a wall. 

"Hello." I said warily.

I thought back to the fight. _Inuyasha_!!

"Where's Inuyasha, what happened."

All these questions clouded my mind.

"Lady Kagome he is not well..he may not make it through the night.."

Those were the last words I heard before I ran out of the room into the darkness of the night. Without knowing where I was going I found myself in front of the Goshinboku Tree where I stand now under the moonlit night. 

_I can't live without you Inuyasha… I love you._

I sobbed quietly as warm tears trickled down my face.

_You're part of my soul…if I lose you I will be incomplete._

The Shikon No Tama glowed softly around me neck.

_I must see him._

I ran into Kaede's hut and past Shippo, Sango, and Miroku's shocked faces. I ran to Inuyasha's room and kneeled beside him.

_Oh gods, Inuyasha why couldn't of you just saved yourself? Don't you see how much pain and love I feel for you._

A tear trickled down my face and splashed on his cold, pale cheek. His golden, amber eyes opened slowly. I stared into his eyes until I could hold it no longer. I pulled him into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. 

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha." I sobbed loudly.

"Shh Kagome." He said while rubbing my back. I let go of him as he struggled for breath.

"Kagome I don't have much longer".

"No! You cant leave me Inuyasha, Please!" I screamed.

"Calm down as long as your safe that's all I care about."

I was stunned.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

I grabbed one of his clawed hands, as he intertwined our fingers. His other clawed hand worked its way up to my face and wiped away my tears. I melted in his touch.

"Now the jewel is complete you can go home and live a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life, I want to be with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked as stunned as I was.

"Oh Kagome I'm so, so sorry."

"Inuyasha I care for you too much don't leave me."

"Kagome you don't know how much I cherish you."

All the sudden his hand dropped from my face and his grip on my hand loosened.

"No!" I screamed.

"Kagome…I…lo.." His last breath slipped from him as he died peacefully in my arms.

"No!" I sobbed into his still chest.

"No, please no Inuyasha come back, please come back!" I cried.

Soon everyone was in the room and I was taken out. For three days I rarely ate or slept, all I could think about was Inuyasha. I felt shaky as I stood and walked out the door. It was a chilly moonless night.

_Tonight Inuyasha was supposed to be human._

I reached the Goshinboku Tree unaware of tears rushing down my face.

_ Baka, why did you have to die and leave me._

I put my hand to the bark of the tree. It was warm for a chilly night. I fingered the rosary on my neck along with the Shikon No Tama.

_Gods how I miss him and I didn't even get to tell him I loved him._

The wind suddenly picked up.

~_Kagome~_

Inuyasha!

~Kagome it's you~

Oh Gods Inuyasha I miss you soo much.

~Feh! Weak humans~

What you're the one whose dead.

Inuyasha then appeared before my eyes. He was as beautiful as ever, especially his eyes.

_~Kagome~_

I ran to Inuyasha as he embraced me tightly.

_I miss you soo much Inuyasha, I don't want you to leave I don't know if I can go on._

~Yes you can don't worry over me you must move on this was the way fate ended it.~

Inuyasha… I love you.

He looked at me lovingly and closed the space as his lips brushed against mine. I could feel his warmth as if he was alive. After a few minutes it turned cold again. I opened my eyes and was in front of the Goshinboku Tree.

__

Inuyasha?

~Kagome I must go~

No, please.

~I love you, Kagome~

No, No.

I started to tremble violently.

__

~I promise we will meet again~

I will be wating for you my love, but I don't know if I can move on.

~This was fate, you have a destiny, and our love will never die~

But..

My sentence was cut short as the wind blew slightly around me as I felt warm again as I heard these last words from my love that I will keep with me till my dying day.

__

~Fate, Destiny, and Love..Fate will find itself.. Destiny will right itself.. And Love will have its way, look deep inside of yourself for the promise of the heart.~

That was my sad little story. Do you like it, should I write more. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way I was given premission from Koneko to use her quote Fate, Destiny, and Love. So please review and tell me what you think!!

~DiamondTigress~


End file.
